Manufacturers of consumer electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptops, and the like are turning to glass as a material of choice for device covers (e.g., for the display, etc.). The surfaces of these devices may be smudged with fingerprints and other materials from normal use. Therefore, it may be desirable in certain example embodiments to find a way to make the smudges less noticeable and/or make the surfaces of these devices easier to clean. One skilled in the art would recognize that there is a need for improved device covers/surfaces that are easier to keep clean.
In certain example embodiments, a coating may be applied to facilitate the removal of oils and smudges (e.g., a hydrophobic coating). In other example embodiments, the surface morphology and/or roughness of the glass or plastic-based surface may be altered so as to “hide” impurities and/or residue that remains on the surface of the device. A coating may be applied to further assist in the hiding (e.g., absorption) of the oil, impurities, and/or residue.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a method of making a smudge-resistant coated article is provided. A major surface of a glass substrate is roughened. A substantially conformal coating is disposed over the major surface of the substrate. An RMS roughness of the major surface of the coated article is less than or equal to about 0.8 microns. The RMS roughness of the roughened major surface of the substrate differs from the RMS roughness of the coated article by no more than about 0.2 microns.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, there is provided a coated article, comprising a substrate having a roughened major surface; and a thin film coating disposed over the roughened surface of the substrate. The coating is substantially conformal to the features of the roughened major surface of the substrate, such that a major surface of the coated article comprises an RMS roughness value of less than or equal to 0.8 microns.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a coated article is provided. A thin film coating is disposed on a substrate, with the coating comprising a roughened major surface having peaks and valleys with an overall RMS roughness value of less than or equal to 0.8 microns. The thin film coating has a surface energy sufficient to cause at least some oils that come into contact therewith to migrate into valleys of the thin film coating.